Kimberly Rose
Kimberly Rose / Milk / Milky Rose is one of the main characters of Yes! PreCure 5 ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Cherami Leigh. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Kimberly became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Mimino Kurumi. *She is the strict / badass member of the PreCure, and like some PreCure members, she can get easily angered, up to the point where it becomes rage. She has a hatred of people doing "Universe Hopping" without permission, as seen in ''IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. *She is an inventor and weapons specialist, and has invented zappers that can stun and temporarily freeze robots. This was shown in IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen ''when she stuns Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids after PreCure captures them, The 88 Squad, The X-Men, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and Leo Spitz on charges of Universe Hopping. Her zappers can also rarely bring people back to life, as seen in ''IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen ''when she used her zappers to bring Sam back to life after getting killed by Megatron. The Zappers are similar to the Jawa's zapper weapons in the ''Star Wars ''universe. *She has a love for video games, and works for Twitch.tv as streamer IHateEA321. From the Twitch username, she has a hatred for EA. *She can have a soft side though. In ''The Reservoir Bots Present: GI Joe - The Rise Of Cobra, she admitted that she cried when Lee Everett, whom she proclaimed that she had a crush on, died in The Walking Dead Season 1 ''game. *She is best friends with Karen Simone, though they are not in a romantic relationship and are just friends (as confirmed in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok). Gallery Outfits KimberlyRose1.png|Kimberly's casual outfit #2 KimberlyRose3.png|Kimberly's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame) Screencaps Xd8E97F.jpg|A flashback of Kimberly crying over Lee Everett's Death in The Walking Dead Season 1 game. (The Reservoir Bots Present - GI Joe: The Rise Of Cobra)